User talk:MKazior
Welcome Hi MKazior, welcome to the Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MKazior page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Are you looking for a particular frog? We have many generous users, so please ask in the Frog Request Forum. Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DalekCaan1 (Talk) 03:05, December 8, 2011 Hi Yo, ohhhhh... so that is how you met tatzelwyrm :P Just wondering are you male or female so I don't need to refer to you as "they". I have no idea because tatzelwyrm refers to you as "they" as well Hello Zero3167, I am female, an old lady actually-ha, ha MKazior 04:51, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ? Old lady? At what age do you count someone as old? Also, I don't need any help right now because I am still finishing the binary data set because the frogs are still being shipped. Kululu12 05:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 stamps Do you know of any other way to get stamps fast other than the pro shop, pond(still can't find any in), frog request, and weekly sets? Because I have no stamps at all :( Kululu12 00:20, December 9, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Kululu12: Sorry for the delayed response, i did not see your question until now. The weekly sets is where I accumulate stamps fast. Until three weeks ago, I use to buy stamps and have purchased many iTunes card in the process of clearing my mailbox, then I read about time travel. --MKazior 02:31, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I just read about time travel. I won't do that because there are too many risks. For one thing I believe it will effect my other games. About half of my apps are role playing games. Btw, usually when you log into pocket frogs wiki there is a message at the bottom left corner that says "New Messages." Also, can you respond on my talk page please that way the "New Message" sign will appear when I enter Pocket frogs wiki. Kululu12 02:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Frog sets Can you help me with the new ringtones set, please? Kululu12 23:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Thanks Thanks for the ringtones set, it will problably take me 3 to 4 days to get them all together because I accepted a couple more gifts this morning so my inbox was half full when you sent them :P How long have you been playing pocket frogs? Kululu12 17:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Edit: Well I have only been playing pocket frogs since october since that is when I got my Ipodtouch. I got bored of pocket frogs after a week or so because I couldn't get the legendary frogs that I wanted, lol. But, then I found this website and put up a request for legendary frogs and I almost have all legendary frogs, plus if I get duplacates I can sell them for about 10,000 coins each. Kululu12 03:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Awards Hey, Mkazior!! If you only have 72 out of the 73 awards. What award are you missing? Kululu12 23:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Neighbors Hi MK!! So I was just wondering. How long is your neighbors list? Since you help a bunch of people out, Im guessing it is pretty long, lol. Kululu12 15:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Awards Congrats you are almost half way there!! But if you have been playing since may, Isnt it gonna take you another couple of months to get 2900+ frogs? Kululu12 15:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Edit; I only got Froggydexter 1 award a couple of days ago, lol. So far I have 309 frogs in the froggydex, I got about 4,700 more to go, lol. I only have 11 awards so far. Can you please help me with the legendary and endangered awards? Kululu12 17:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Edit 2; thanks for the legendary awards. Why did you send me a lanterna? Btw my next set is picking grapes Kululu12 00:02, January 1, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 OK, thanks. HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Btw, tell me once in a while how many frogydex frogs you have, I wanna see how fast you breed frogs. I was just wondering. How many stamps and potions do you have? Kululu12 04:03, January 1, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Frog Oh ya. It is because I change my picture to Kululu a while ago, Kululu is a genius frog who makes all these crazy inventions. That is why I said I am a frog. 500 stamps and potions!!?? I only have about 20 stamps and potions because I spend a lot quickly, lol. Even if I am doing weekly sets I spend a lot, I save up till about 100 then I end up spending them all. Ya, request help a lot so I would problably ask you on my status once in a while for a frog that I need for a request. What got you into playing pocket frogs? Kululu12 07:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Pocket frogs I have a friend named Luke, he is somewhat obbsesed with frogs and he told me about pocket frogs. You problably know him since he said you sent him some frogs, his plus+ ID is "Frogofbull". So, I started playing pocket frogs a little. I got bored of it after a week or so but while on dragonvale wiki I met tatzelwyrm and she sent me a couple of cool frogs that I had never seen before(I only knew about 5 when I started playing, lol) she also showed me this site. So then on I thought it would be fun to collect all the different types of frogs. I met a couple of other people on this site like Kay and Marissa who sent me a couple of high level frogs that I needed. Later on I asked Tatzelwyrm to help me with sets and then she told me to ask you for help, from then on I played pocket frogs more and more as time went by. Kululu12 03:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Kululu Luke would never use a wiki, he said they are stupid for some unkown reason and ya he loves yoyos, he is pretty good at yoyo tricks too. Kululu is somewhat a mythical creature, more of an alien accually. He is accually from an anime I watch called Sargent Frog, sargent frog is an anime about these alien frogs from a planet called "Planet Keron" who are on a mission to conquer earth. Kululu is a member of a team that includes 5 frogs (Keroro, tamama, dororo, giroro, and kululu). They end up becoming friends with humans named Fuyuki and Natsumi, but still try to conqur earth anyway. One issue thay have is that they are too small to defeat the humans. The whole story is about all the adventures that happen while thay try to conqur earth and usually Kululu builds some kind of weapon almost every episode. It is a cool show with action, comedy, and romance(some). You should try to watch it sometime, but you can only watch it on the internet. Kululu12 00:10, January 5, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Link Here is a link on Kululu and here is another link for Sgt frog episode 1 dub Kululu12 16:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Sets Hi MK, I dont need the pure gold set anymore. Howdydody sent me a couple of the frogs from the sent and is gonna send me the rest after he tames them. Just wanted to let you know. Thanks for the help with all the sets and request :D Kululu12 22:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Edit; It's ok, I am unsure if howdydody sent me the rest because he hasn't responded to my status so I am trying to tell him I don't need the set. It's ok, if I get an extra set either I will send the extra set to a person who needs it or sell it. Kululu12 23:35, January 5, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Yes, hello! Apologies for the late reply, I have an awful habit of looking at messages, getting distracted and looking at something else, and then forgetting about the messages because I no longer have a notification. I hope you are doing well. --Tatzelwyrm 23:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Frogs Hi MK; How many froggydex frogs do you have now? Did you watch Sgt. Frog? Kululu12 17:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Ya, it is a funny show. Youtube usually has the episodes but here is a couple of episode links: Sgt frog episode 2 part 1 of 3(dub) The other parts are on the side of the video Sgt frog episode 3 part 1 0f 3(dub) The other parts are on the side of the video Sgt frog episode 4 part 1 of 3(dub) The other parts are on the side of the video Let me know if you cant find the other parts :D Also, I will do the awards later, ATM I am still getting sets together. Adopt Hi MK! I am planning to adopt this wiki so I want you to put your input here. 22:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 MK, when you put a message on that forum you need to put a reason why I should be able to adopt the wiki. 04:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Hello Hi MK!! I havent left a message on your talk page in a while. I have been busy with school and other wikis. I have helped edit about 10 wikis and I am an admin on 3 so I have been busy lately. I try to help on the Frog request forum once in a while but you always beat me to it. LOL. What episode of SGT Frog are you on and how much of your frogydex has been completed? Also, who put a candidate for deletion sign on the Frog Request Forum? 05:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Edit; Can you send me a link of the user who put the canidate for deletion sign? 15:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Edit; MK it is ok to delete the sign since an anon user put it. Either way this anon user has no power what so ever so they cannot delete the page anyway. I wanted to make sure an admin or bcrat didnt put that sign up, I didnt think so but just wanted to be sure. MK you wont be banned since as I said before anon users have no power what so ever. But I will ban this person when I adopt this wiki, I am unsure if they did this as a prank or what but nobody believes it is funny and will be counted as an act of vandalism. 23:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 You've been busy, I see! I apologize for my absence. While there are a great many frogs to collect, I haven't had much to do with the game ): I was going to get back to it, as I'd done a couple sets within the last couple weeks and farted around with it... but while I was updating my ipod, it rollbacked further than what I had wanted, so pretty much everything I'd done this month is gone. You know how it is when you make some progress in a game and then suddenly it crashes/the power goes out/you die/etc, and you had not saved for a few hours, causing you to lose all that progress, get frustrated and not want to play again for a while? Yeah, I feel like that now. Just awful 8C Anyway, I hope you are doing well! 03:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC)